


Never alone

by CoffeeRollCake05



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Not Really Character Death, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Temporary Character Death, The rest of the fam was like????, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeRollCake05/pseuds/CoffeeRollCake05
Summary: "The future. it's shit, by the way""Well, it's called the end of the world for a reason" Klaus mumbled.OrIn which Five was never alone in the apocalypse world but he doesn't know that until 45 years later.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Klaus made it to another side he fell down on his knees. 

Klaus cursed. After 45 years of coldness and suddenly feeling everything again was almost too much to handle. 

Wait

He gripped a handful of grass on the ground and _pulled_.

His hand didn't go through it.

Holy shit, that little psycho actually did it. They time traveled. He wasn't a ghost anymore. 

"Wow" he huffed out a laugh "Wow"

"Klaus?" Ben asked. 

"Hey, Benny boy"

He whispered softly.

(He's here. Ben's here. Still dead as ever but he's here  
he's here) 

Klaus took a deep breath and slowly stood up. 

Breath 

He could breath now. 

Of course he could.

He's alive. 

-

They were gathering around in the kitchen and unliked the first time around, This time he really appreciated being with his family again. Even though they were the bunches of arsehole, Klaus still love them.

_You don't know what you have till it's gone, indeed._

But, as much as he wanted to have some good quality bonding time and hug every one of them (especially Five) there were still a bigger problem than his breakdown. So, he just sat and observed quietly when Luther started to speak.

"So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?"

While his siblings were too caught up with little number five, Klaus was trying his best not to faint. 

Who knew being alive again was so exhausted? 

He rested his head against the kitchen wall. Followed only half of the conversation. 

"The future. it's shit, by the way"

"Well, it's called the end of the world for a reason" Klaus mumbled. 

Everyone except Five stared at him with disapprove look. 

Oh right, not so dead anymore mean no more snarky comments being unheard.

"what did you just said?"

Klaus blinked at Five "You heard me?"

It didn't mean to come out as question.

"Of course I heard you, idiot" Five answered with annoyance.

And okay he knew he was alive and all, but the impact of what it's really mean didn't hit him hard until that very moment. 

Because Five had never answered him. He had never answered when Klaus shouted at him in desperate (No, Five! You are not alone! I'm here! I'm still here! See!? Look at me you little moron! Please look!!) or when he screamed and begged like one of the ghost that used to haunt him in his nightmare (Fivewy, Five, listen to me Five, Five!) Five still never answered and soon Klaus was forced to learn how to live (ha!) with being full time invisible ghostie, never be seen, never be heard.

"Ignore him. He's hig—"

"The world ends in 8 days" Klaus cut Luther off.

Five visibly tensed up.

Klaus moved closer to the table. He looked at each of his siblings with a rare seriousness in his eyes.

  


  


"I, for once being the most maturing person in this house know how to stop it"

  


  


-


	2. Chapter 2

Everything turned into chaos after that.

"How on earth did you know about that!?"

"What do you mean, the world end in eight days?"

"Klaus, what are you on bro?"

"Wait, what's going on here?"

Bang!

The sound of Klaus slamming the table made everyone flinched.

"Thank you, I could use some peace and quite" He smiled widely "Now, Where were we? Oh right. The world is ending"

Klaus then turned to look at Five.

"I'm not an expert of time travel and shit, So I'm going to pass the microphone to our big brain here. Clap your hands, guys!"

No one except him and Ben clap their hands.

"Rude" He pout "Well, come on baby brother. The stage is yours"

"I'm older than you" Five grumped.

"No, you're not" Klaus said firmly.

Five glared at him and begin his story.

"When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, Do you know what I found..."

-

"...I survied on scraps. canned food, cockroaches, anything I can find"

Five looked up and could clearly see the disbelief on his siblings faces. He didn't blame them, not really but that didn't mean he can't be frustrated. 

"You guys think I'm crazy"

"I beleive you" Klaus said quietly.

"Why didn't you just time travel back?" Vanya asked nervously.

"Geez, wish I thought of that" He scoffed "Time travel is a crapshoot. I went into the ice and never acorn-red"

Luther frowned slightly "How did you get back then?"

"At the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists in every possible instant of time"

They all gave him a blank look except Klaus who nodded along. (and seriously how the hell is Klaus, of all people is the one who hold the most brain cells now??)

"That's make no sense" Diego finally said.

"Well, It would if you were smarter"

Luther raised his hand prevent Diego from moving forward "How long were you there?"

"45 years. give or take"

Allison frowned "...You're 58?"

"No, My consciousness is 58. Apparently, my body is now 13 again"

Vanya shook her head slightly "How does that even work?"

"Dolores kept saying the equations are off" He signed "Bet, she's laughing now"

"Who's Dolores?"

Klaus helpfully answer "His mannequin girlfriend"

"His wha—"

"Again, How on earth did you know about tha—"

Diego cut everyone off.

"How did Klaus get mix in to this?"

"I'm wondering the same" Five narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Once again Klaus found every eyes in the room looking at him.

"Wellllll" Klaus glanced up at Ben for help but his brother too, waiting for his answer curiously.

"Well?" Five pressed him. 

"Uhhh I kinda...following you around, you know? Like a guardians angel on your shoulder but delete the angel part cause I bet angel aren't hot and I should know because I met God and she's like pre-teen or something. Well, maybe Satan is an exception but he's in hell so maybe it's the temperature things—"

"Speak properly or else I will stab you with butter knife" Five threatened.

"Hey, you shouldn't threatened someone with butter knife, it's illegal!"

"You're the one to talk" Ben said in the background. 

Five blinked in front of him with butter knife in his hand. 

Klaus hurried speak "Ok! Ok! you are no fun"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"You sure you guys wanna know?"

"Just say it"

He inhaled deeply.

"I was dead"

A long silence filled the room.

"Somehow, Van- Whatever cause the dooms day managed to destroy every thing and I mean literally _**every thing**_ "

Klaus laugh bitterly "Who would have thought right? Out of all the people in the world, I'm the only soul that survive"

"T...This is n...not funny, Klaus"

Klaus scoffed. He almost forget how much trust his sibling used to put in him "Do I look like I'm joking to you, Di?"

No one answered.

"Apparently, Ghost can time travel. When I join a ride with mr. Back to the future here, My soul replace my younger self"

He waited until the truth seem to sink in.

  


"So, any comments?"

"..."

  


-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me if any vocab or sentence feel off to you!


End file.
